choicecraft_evolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Becoming a Member
Joining the Server To join you simply need to follow the installation process and log on. This gives you the opportunity to play for a bit before you decide if you want to become part of our Evolution Community. Being a Trialist Once you have joined the server you will be on a separate world where you can claim a lot and build as you wish on it. If you decide you want to be a member your evaluation will be based on what you do on your claimed land as well as how you fit You can claim a kit (type /kit newbie) as soon as you claim your lot to help you start your base before venturing to resource world to get materials. All of our standard server rules apply (http://choicecraft-evolution.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page). Like the main world(s) you are NOT allowed to set up automated mining. We have also disabled PvP in Trial world allowing you to gather resources without the fear of death. 'Who? What? Where?' Once you have joined the server there are a few things that will help you through. First of all once you have your lot do a /kit newbie this gives you some basic supplies to get you started. You will find that there is basic help in the spawn area as well as a portal that will take you to the resource world for Trial. Resource world is where you go to get all of your materials to build everything in game. Obviously you will not be creating end game machines at this point but you can do the basics such as redpower sorters, or IC2 machinery. These are the things we will be looking for. A few things that are important make sure you use REI to mark the portal because you will need to walk back home or use live map there is no /spawn /home to make it easy. Work with your fellow trialists to get needed items. Make sure you use our wiki and the wikis for the other mods to understand what needs to be done. DONT ASK BASIC QUESTIONS we ASSUME you know how to play vanilla minecraft. ''' Applying for Member ''Note: We are a mature community and prefer our applicants to be 17 or older if you are younger please be aware that we have adult topics and conversations its between you and your parents to determine if this is appropriate. '' How do I qualify for member? After you have logged on to the server and been part of the community at LEAST 48 hours (10-20 hours of playtime) you may post for full membership of the server. Our staff members will be looking at your trial lot to determine if you know the rules of our server and the basics of Evolution mods so be sure to use your lot and time wisely. We are also looking to make sure you fit with the community. This means you aren’t creating issues with other players, being a nuisance, causing problems or creating drama. We don’t expect you to be a master builder we simply expect a good fit with our community and basic knowledge of the mods (such as machines, pipes, wires). It is also important to note that you are expected to gather your own materials, or work with other trialists by trading items. Please be aware that the simple fact that you have "done your time" doesnt automatically grant you membership. Promotion off trial world is up to the mods/admins. They can approve you more quickly if they feel you are a good fit, if you're already a member of the ChoiceCraft community, or friends/family of existing members. They however can also extend your trial period if they feel you are creating issues or haven’t put forth effort to be part of our community. Trial World is not designed to be a members base of operations if you do not apply for membership after playing for several days (in game playtime we know people sometimes only get a few hours here and there) we will ban you assuming you are not interested in becoming part of our community. Please feel free to ask any questions you have about becoming a member of our Evolution server. Full membership gives you access to your own 100x100 lot on one of the main worlds (pvp or non-pvp; additional land can be gained with donations), and access to that worlds resource world. As well as access to admins shops, trade plugins, pvp/raiding if you want to be on that world, and a great community. Now what? Once you decide you want to become a member follow these steps: 1. Create a user on our forum http://choicecraft.net/forum/ucp.php?mode=register 2. Copy the information at the bottom and post a membership request http://choicecraft.net/forum/viewforum.php?f=136 (Create a new topic) Be sure to include the requested information. '''Then what happens? Once your request is posted we review it and we may also respond to your request with questions so please keep an eye on your post. How you have behaved and interacted with other players will be highly weighted when including/not including you on the server. Typically your request will be addressed within 24 hours, but please be patient we will get to you as quickly as possible our staff sometimes gets busy and can not get to the forums to process requests. If everything seems to be okay you will be talked to in game to proceed with becoming member.' ' --COPY START-- *Minecraft Name: *Age: *Country: *Minecraft Experience: *Do you play on other Choicecraft servers? If yes, which? *Why do you want to join our community as a member? *What have you enjoyed on the server? What would you change? *What are the basic rules regarding machines on the server? *Where are you allowed to use quarry's or other automated mining equipment? --COPY END-- Accepted or Declined 'Accepted' Once a staff member talks to you in game you will be told if you are accepted or declined. From there you need to decide what world you will be playing in. Our PvP Raiding World or our Non-PvP World. Once you make that choice will be unable to change without completely restarting there is NO interaction between the two worlds except a common marketplace. From here you get to start you adventure completely. You need to gather together all the items you can carry and you may fill the enderchest found in the spawn area before you type /spawn and forever leave trial. 'Declined' There are several reasons you will be declined. Most often its simply because you are a jerk and dont fit with the community. It's quite simple if you dont care about us we dont care about you. Odds are if you got to the point of applying to be a member you already proved yourself to work well with the community. Some of the other reasons are you didnt follow directions, you dont understand rules or we have found something significant in your past that makes us not feel comfortable with you as a member.